A tu lado
by Lupita M
Summary: Dos meses después de la guerra y todavía no despertaba. Dos meses viviendo el Elíseo creado por su mente. Dos meses soñando con aquella sonrisa y esos ojos... Lo que nunca esperó fue despertar y que lo primero que viera fueran esos ojos... PERCICO


**Disclaimer: Estos dos son mi muerte; una muerte causada por el famoso asesino serial Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**=Este fic participa en el reto "****_Percico"_**** del foro Campamento Mestizo=**

* * *

**~A tu lado~**

**-El Despertar-**

_**Flashback**_

Gea... ¡esa maldita perra tenía a Percy y a Hazel! No puedo permitir que los sacrifiquen. Ellos no...no las últimas dos personas que realmente me importan.

Atravesé filas y filas de monstruos intentando alcanzarlos, nada me iba a detener pero se me acababa el tiempo.

Llegué y estaban atados, el puñal justo por encima del corazón de mi hermana.

Hice lo primero que mis impulsos me dijeron... Me lancé contra la Madre Tierra.

Lo último que recuerdo fue una explosión, varios gritos con mi nombre en ellos y que todo se volvió negro.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, no se que paso después de esa explosión. Sé que no estoy muerto pero deduje que estoy en un lugar inalcanzable y lejano porque solo escucho sus voces y no les puedo responder, siento como toman mi mano y mi cuerpo no responde, trato de abrir mis ojos porque todo sigue negro.

Hay una presencia constante a mi lado que solo se va el tiempo suficiente como para bañarse e ir al baño. Esa persona come aquí y duerme aquí, nunca suelta mi mano. Me platica y describe todo, desde que comió hasta que según él me veo cada día más sano.

Adoro el sonido de su voz, la inocencia y amabilidad que derrocha. Pero la guerra lo afectó demasiado. Un día con la voz rota me contó que había cortado con su novia pero que eso no era lo que lo tenía mal sino el hecho de que él no podía estar con la persona que el quería.

Casi podía imaginar como sus bellos ojos, verde-azules como el mar se enrojecían y derramaban lágrimas que caían en mi brazo hasta quedarse dormido...

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que ganamos la guerra... ¿Pero a qué precio?

Durante este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas. La más importante: mi relación con Annabeth no resistió los tiempos de paz y cuanto más observaba al Rey de los Fantasmas más me gustaba. Yo no tenía ningún problema con ser gay.

Su cara lucía tan pacífica, tenía el fantasma de una sonrisa en el rostro. Lucía más joven. Gracias a los tratamientos de la cabaña de Apolo, Nico había ganado peso, sus ojeras habían desaparecido y entre todos movíamos su cama al aire libre fuera de la enfermería para que pasara un par de horas al sol.

El chico era un misterio para mí pero yo sabía que él no era mala persona. Si él fuera mala persona nunca hubiera notado la presencia de Hestia junto al fuego, no hubiera llorado la muerte de su hermana, no hubiera ayudado en la guerra de Cronos y en la de Gea, no hubiera acogido a Bob, no hubiera rescatado a Hazel de los Campos Asfodelos y sobretodo no me hubiera salvado la vida incontables veces.

Puedo seguir numerando cosas que él ha hecho que demuestran que el chico tiene sentimientos aunque el se fuerce a intentar ocultarlos.

Aunque claro está que yo no llegué a estas conclusiones solo, después de terminar con Annabeth por acuerdo mutuo, ella me aconsejo contarles a los demás y eso hice. Decidí contarles la verdad a Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Grover y Rachel. Pensé que desaprobarían mis gustos pero automáticamente empezaron a resaltar las virtudes de Nico di Angelo. Durante todo este tiempo ellos me han dado su apoyo. Rachel incluso vio indicios del futuro, Nico pronto despertaría de su coma. Yo estaba más que feliz; No había ningún día que no pasara al lado de su cama tomando su mano.

Sabía que ganarme su confianza iba a ser difícil pero Jason me dijo que lo intentara, que yo estaba equivocado al pensar que Nico me odiaba. Grace con un malévolo brillo de complicidad en sus ojos me aseguró e hiperjuró que Nico no me odiaba sino todo lo contrario.

Mientras cumplía con lo que se había convertido en mi rutina diaria, me quedé dormido como siempre, sentado al lado de la cama de enfermería, tomando su mano y apoyando mi cabeza al lado de su cadera donde quedaba un pequeño espacio de colchón vacío.

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Sigo sin saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero no podía dejar de intentarlo, algo me decía que hoy sería diferente.

Intenté abrir mis ojos una y otra vez pero no respondían, estaba a punto de rendirme, me dije que lo intentaría una vez más...Hasta que...

¡MIS OJOS SE ABRIERON!

Lentamente comencé a abrir mis parpados, como si hubiera pasado una eternidad durmiendo. Empecé a flexionar los dedos de mis manos y de mis pies. Estaba mareado, no podía enfocar mi vista.

Después de lo que fue unos eternos cinco minutos lo logré y lo primero que vi fue un cabello rubio y corto que pertenecía al chico que me observaba desde la piecera (lo opuesto a cabecera) de la cama en la que me encontraba.

Era Jason Grace.

"Deberías estas feliz." dijo en tono de saber algo que yo no.

"¿A... a qué te refieres?" dije apenas en un susurro con una voz muy ronca y con la boca extremadamente seca.

"Él no ha dejado tu lado ni un sólo día, tal vez podrías tener una oportunidad de ser feliz y su lado." me contestó tentándome.

Y ahí fue donde reparé en el chico de cabello oscuro dormido que tomaba mi mano. Babeaba un poco, pero yo no lo encontré desagradable sino bastante tierno.

"Él no me quiere de esa manera." respondí sin esperanzas, como algo que ya me había repetido millones de veces, que de hecho así es.

"Eso no fue lo que nos confesó hace un mes-"

"¿Deja de burlarte de mí!¿A qué te refieres con un mes?¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?¿Dónde estoy?" y como cualquiera podría notar yo me empezaba a enojar.

"Respondiendo a tus preguntas, han pasado dos meses, estás en la enfermería del Campamento Mestizo, con un mes me refiero a que hace un mes exactamente su relación con Annabeth se terminó y fue que confesó sus sentimientos hacia ti." dijo con toda la calma del mundo, "juro por el Río Estigio que no miento." añadió al ver mi cara de 'no te creo nada'.

Y simplemente salió de la habitación dejándome solo.

No podía creer lo que me había dicho, no tenía otro remedio más que creerle, si hubiera dicho alguna mentira hubiera caído muerto en el acto.

Perdido en mis pensamientos me dí cuenta demasiado tarde que Percy se estaba despertando. Abrió sus hermosos ojos verde mar, su mirada encontró la mía y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Me vi incapaz de no devolver el gesto, cosa que se vio reflejada en su cara de sorpresa.

Así nos quedamos durante un rato hasta que él se animó y se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Devolví el abrazo con una sensación embriagante,, lo quería para mi, quería a este hombre para mi, que fuera mio, no compartirlo con nadie. Mio, mio ¡MIO!

_Haré caso del consejo de Jason_ pensé _tal vez si tenga una oportunidad... y no la pienso desperdiciar._

* * *

**~FIN~**


End file.
